


Comforting Children

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Children

Cecil hates the sound of children crying. The sound pierces through his skull like an icepick and his entire body trembles, his hands either gripping his cane or the arms of his wheelchair tighter than usual. He hissed and grits his teeth, his toes curling in his shoes and his hips starting to throb more than usual.

Carlos thought it was because Cecil disliked children. He knew that scientifically speaking, the reason adult humans disliked the sound of a child crying was an evolutionary trait. It was what made them want to quiet the child down…although some twisted minds went straight to violence to deal with it.

Cecil was not one of those people.

* * *

The first time it happened; Carlos had been caught completely off-guard. They had been grocery shopping, picking out some pasta and sauce that would go well with it when the sound of a toddler shrieking and sobbing broke the air. Cecil had flinched and dropped the jar he was holding, the contents inside spilling out as the glass shattered on contact.

“Cecil?”

“Give me a second…” Cecil muttered, straightening up and limping towards the source of the crying.

Carlos frowned and followed after him, idly wondering just what the hell Cecil intended on doing. “Cecil..?” He stopped himself, keeping back as he watched his boyfriend bending down, one comforting hand on the child’s shoulder, whispering in his ear. He watched as the toddler mumbled something back to him and Cecil nodded his head, suddenly picking the toddler up, placing him up onto his shoulder.

“Who belongs to this boy?! Excuse me but will the people who belong to this child please come back! You wandered too far from your owner!” Cecil shouted and Carlos couldn’t help but place a hand over his mouth, stopping himself from laughing aloud as he finally approached.

The child’s father soon came running to collect the boy, thanking Cecil over and over before walking away and Carlos smiled at his boyfriend in fondness. “I didn’t know you were so good with children, Cecil.”

Cecil had just shrugged, waving it away with a shake of his head. “I just don’t like hearing them cry,” he muttered.

* * *

The second time it was Janice who had needed comforting. Someone in her troop had said something unkind about her ability to participate in all of the activities the troop would be participating in and the girl had not wanted to worry her parents about it, telling her uncle Cecil instead. Her face had crumpled when the tears forced themselves out and she had buried her face in her hands, shoulders trembling.

Carlos had watched as Cecil pulled her into his own wheelchair, allowing the girl to sit in his lap as he held her close, rocking from side to side in comfort, whispering in her ear. Once she had calmed down he had smiled, kissing her on the cheek and challenging her to a race down one of the hills on their street.

* * *

Carlos felt as if he had never loved Cecil more than in that moment and in the many moments that came after that, Cecil using his soothing voice and quirky habits to bring smiles and dry away tears from wet cheeks.





End file.
